Entertaining Kurt
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Pure smut. Klaine. Kurt was bored and Blaine loves him when he wears his clothes. But they forgot to do something before they started their fun. XOXO


"Blaine?" Kurt comes into their living room only wearing an oversized tee shirt of Blaine's, "Blainey." He says innocently trying to get his attention but he was set on his video game

Blaine was playing Call of Duty with his headset on talking to Sam and Mike. He continued playing, not bothering to look up. "Yeah Kurt," he said as he shot one of the guys of the opposing team letting out a victory "What's up?"

"I'm bored." He says letting his hand rest on Blaine's inner high.

"I'm almost done babe," he said finally looking at Kurt when his jaw dropped as he ignored Sam and Mike yelling at him. "Is-is that my shirt?" Kurt nods and giggles looking at him innocently. "Hey guys, I'm going to call it a night." he said in the headset, not taking his eyes off Kurt. He took off the headset laying it on the edge of the sofa, as he got up to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, placing a kiss on his lips. "You look good in my clothes."

"Thank you." Kurt smiles kissing him back.

Blaine smiled as he continued to kiss Kurt. "So, what do you want to do, since you're bored?" he mumbled through kisses. "I wouldn't want for my beautiful boyfriend to be bored."

"Entertain me." He smiles with his big doe eyes.

Blaine nodded. "Mmm" he said placing kisses on Kurt's jaw. "That I can do."

"Let's see if you can set a new record." He smiles winking.

Blaine grinned. "Oh, I plan too." he said as he picked Kurt bridal style as he headed towards their bedroom. He continued to kiss Kurt's jaw, reaching to his neck, as he placed Kurt down on the bed as he hovered on top of him. He began nipping on a spot on Kurt's neck. Kurt mews softly while his hands run through Blaine's hair slowly.

Blaine broke away as he shrugged his shirt off and returns to Kurt as he went under the shirt, touching Kurt's skin as he continued to nip and suck on the spot on Kurt's neck to leave a mark. He brushed his finger on one of Kurt's nipple, as he tugged on the shirt. "I think you're overdressed."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." He assures Blaine with a moan. Blaine smirked as he took the shirt off of Kurt, exposing his smooth pale skin. He began to place kisses on his chest as he suck and licked on each nipple, before placing kisses down his torso. He went lower, nipping on the skin above Kurt's waistband. Kurt whimpers grabbing Blaine's curls tugging at them lightly.

Blaine slowly pulled down Kurt's boxer brief to expose his hard on. Blaine licked his lips as he began nipping at the skin in his inner thigh, before parting his lips over the head of Kurt's cock.

Kurt moans loudly twisting the bed sheet beneath them trying to keep his hips from buckling forward. Blaine parted his lips wider, relaxing his jaw, as he took more of Kurt's length. He began sucking harder and licking the vain that ran through. His hands roamed Kurt's chest, ever so often brushing over his hard nipples. Kurt's breathing becomes uneven as Blaine blows him along with a handful of whimpering and moans, "Blaiiiinnnne, please!" He begs. Blaine continued, feeling Kurt reaching his point. He hummed, the vibrations going through Kurt's length as he continued to suck and bring in Kurt deeper so that the head was reaching the back of his throat. "Please." Kurt moans again before moaning Blaine's name over and over with other nonsense about him mixed in.

"Cum for me baby." he orders as he licked and sucked back into the head until going in deeper again. Kurt moans loudly coming hard into Blaine's mouth his body shaking with pleasure. Blaine continued when he suddenly felt hot liquid go down his throat. He swallowed and continued to suck Kurt's length until he was clean, before popping out. He got up, pressing his lips on Kurt's. "You taste so good babe."

Kurt hums kissing him back, "New high score." He giggles when pulls back.

Blaine grinned, licking his lips. "Well thank you," he said. Kurt smiles before pulling Blaine back sucking on his bottom lip. Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt suck on his bottom lip. He began palming himself through his jeans. Kurt unbuttoned his jeans his hand sliding down into his pants.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's hand on him. "Too much clothes." He gasps when they pull apart.

"Right" he said as he took off his jeans and boxer briefs in one motion, going back to kiss Kurt.

"We should just stop wearing clothes." Kurt groans sucking on Blaine's Adam apple.

"Yeah." he managed to say as he moved their bodies so that Kurt was on top. He tilted his neck, giving Kurt better access. "Fuck"

Kurt hums softly scrabbling his teeth against the soft flesh. "Fuck me." He whispers his hand stroking Blaine's shaft.

Blaine moaned as he nodded. "Yes. God yes." he said as he moved Kurt over to get the lube and condom from the bottom draw. Kurt takes the condom putting it of Blaine for him and kissing him. Blaine returned the kiss as he slicked his fingers with lube as he began prepping Kurt.

"Just fuck me already!" Kurt moans when Blaine crooks his finger into his prostate.

"Eager aren't we?" Blaine smirked as he slid his fingers out of Kurt's entrance as he slicked his length before sliding himself inside Kurt. He started out slow, thrusting in and out until he found a rhythm. Kurt moans moving with Blaine.

Blaine moans at the pleasure, at the way Kurt looks basically riding him, at how Kurt strokes his member every so often "Come for me." Kurt whispers pounding down on Blaine as he stokes his cock jerkily. Blaine obeys throwing his head back coming with a low growl. Blaine stays Kurt as Kurt finishes himself off, moaning Blaine's name loudly.

"Fuck Kurt you're going to make me hard again doing that." Blaine tells him softly pulling him close to him, so he lies on his chest. Kurt moans nuzzling into Blaine chest."

"Blaine?" Kurt asks bright red his eyes wide, "Did you turn off your game?"

"No why?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt.

"Because the head set is still on." He whispers horrified.

"Shit." He groans turning red.

"What should we do?" Kurt asks.

"Really only one thing we can do." Blaine sighs picking up the headset putting his ear to it, "Did we interrupt the game too badly?" Blaine asks with a small laugh receiving a light smack on his chest from Kurt.

"Can we not?" Sam asks.

"You guys stayed and listened." Blaine points out.

"We were almost at the last level just because you were having REALLY REALLY loud sex doesn't mean we are going to quiet." Mike defends them.

"Please you to are probably so hard because of that." Blaine snorts, turning it off before they can reply. Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, "They probably are that was fucking hot." Blaine shrugs.

Kurt laughs a little, "God I love you." He says shaking his head.

"Good." Blaine smiles, "Ever thought about having sex over a headset?" Blaine asks.

"I'm not really sure if it would work…"

"It would be like phone sex."

"That wouldn't be much fun." Kurt shakes his head.

"But it would last longer and I like hearing you moan." Blaine smiles at him.

"Prev." Kurt pokes his chest.

"But you love me." Blaine laughs, Kurt nods smiling kissing him softly, "But I love you more." Blaine tells him.

"If you say so."

"I really do, now let me teach you how to play halo." Blaine suggests.

"In a bit, I just want to lie with you." Kurt shakes his head wrapping his arm around Blaine's neck, "And that would require cleaning up." Kurt adds hoping that it would convince him, "Which means clothes."

"We can wait." Blaine nods resting with Kurt until they fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Sorry for the bad ending, I just really want to go to bed, but I want to put this up so I ended it sloopily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or have any connection with glee**

**Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


End file.
